Naruto Return of Gundam
by KuronoDono12
Summary: Long ago mankind fought using giant machines known as Mobile Suits the strongest of these were called Gundams When peace was achieved Mobile Suits and Gundams were sealed away or destroyed. However thousands of years later man kind is once again at conflict and use chakra as the weapon. Until the discovery of Mobile Suits which leads to the Return of Gundams. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1 Introduction and Return

**AN: Hello everyone here is my newest story. I have had the idea for this story bouncing around in my head for a week or so now and decided to finally crack down and start it. It is a Naruto x Gundam Series crossover with elements from Gundam Seed, Gundam OO, Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing Endless Waltz, and a very small amount of the Macross/Robotech series Macross Frontier to be specific. Well without further ado may I present the first chapter of "Naruto Return of Gundam" I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also I have a poll up on my profile regarding which of my stories I should do a "Reading" story of so please take a look and vote**

 ***ADDITIONAL AN AS OF 6/21: I HAVE DECIDED TO RE-CATEGORIZE THIS STORY AS JUST A NARUTO STORY INSTEAD OF A NARUTO X GUNDAM SEED CROSSOVER. THIS IS DUE TO THE FACT THAT I DON'T FEEL IT'S RIGHT TO JUST CATEGORIZE IT AS A NARUTO X GUNDAM SEED WHEN IT HAS ELEMENTS AND THEMES FROM OTHER GUNDAM SERIES IN ADDITION TO A VERY SMALL FEW THINGS FROM MACROSS FRONTIER***

Chaos is the best way to describe the current state of Konohagakure or Konoha for short. It was the day of the Chuunin Exam Finals and everyone was excited to see the matches between the Genin Shinobi who had made it to the finals. These shinobi Sasuke Uchiha who was the heir of the Uchiha Clan which was down to just him after his brother Itachi Uchiha slaughter the whole clan one night except for him.

Then there was Shikamaru Nara; heir of the Nara clan who are famous not only for being genius, but the males of the clan being incredibly lazy and calling everything 'Troublesome'.

Next there was Shino Aburame heir to the Aburame clan who are famous for their mastery over insects which they use in their clans jutsu, but also have them live inside their bodies.

Then there is Neji Hyuuga who is a member of the Hyuuga families 'Branch House" which is basically a glorified way of saying they are slaves to the 'Main House' and is considered a Prodigy in the Clans signature Taijutsu style called 'Jyuuken'.

Next there were the Sand Sablings from Sunagakure or Suna for short. They are named Temari the oldest of the three and only girl, Kankuro the middle child, and finally Gaara the youngest and Jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki Shukkaku one of the 9 Bijuu.

Last but not least is Naruto Uzumaki the dead-last of his class, "Prankster King from Hell" and to many the "Demon Brat". Now the reasoning behind the last name is because 13 years ago on the night he was born the Kyuubi no Kitsune another of the Bijuu appeared out of the nowhere and attacked Konoha. During the battle many lives both civilian and Shinobi were lost. However one of the lives lost was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze who died sealing the Kyuubi into a newborn child and that child just happened to be Naruto.

The death of the Yondaime Hokage forced the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi out of retirement and to retake the mantle of Hokage. A few days after the 'Defeat of the Kyuubi' a meeting was held by the village councils to discuss the aftermath. During the meeting Hiruzen was forced to reveal that the Kyuubi wasn't defeated but selead into Naruto which caused the majority of the civilian council to call for Naruto's death in fear that the Kyuubi would attack again.

The Elder Council which consists of Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado (1), and Koharu Unmei (1) called for Naruto to be turned into a weapon for the Village ***Koharu disagreed with her fellow council members and voted against the idea*,**

The Shinobi council which consisted of Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akamichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, and Fugaku Uchiha all called for Naruto to live ***Fugaku was the exception and wanted the boy dead***.

After hours of going back and forth the Sandaime finally had enough and declared Naruto would live and that his status as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi was an S-Rank secret with the penalty of death for whoever broke it, the exception being Naruto, and the Sandaime himself. However a few days after the meeting one of the Civillian council members secretly spread the word to the older generation that Naruto was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

For the next 2 years Naruto stayed with Hiruzen in the Hokage Mansion until Hiruzen was forced to put him in the village orphanage due to the Hokage not allowed to show favoritism to anyone. Naruto spent a year in the Orphanage being bullied and abused by not only the older kids but also the adults who ran the orphanage. He would be confined to a broom closet with little more than a rag for bedding, only fed every other day and when he was fed he would get hardly any and the food he did get was always spoiled or rotten.

After a year in the Orphanage he was kicked out onto the streets and spent a year eating out of trashcans, sleeping in alleys, running from mobs that would beat him if they caught him. After one of the more savage beatings he was found by Tsume Inuzuka, her daughter Hana Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, Hiashi Hyuuga, and his wife Hitomi Hyuuga when they were on their way to meet with the Hokage. They found Naruto lying motionless in an alley covered in his own blood, his arms and legs broken, broken bottles, knives, kunai, and a sword all sticking out of him.

They immediately rushed him to the hospital where they had to threaten many of the doctors to treat him, before Hiashi rushed to get the Hokage. When the Hokage got to Naruto's room he found him wrapped head to toe in bandages looking like a mummy, with Tsume, Hana, Anko, and Hitomi all standing around him protectively. When Naruto woke up the Hokage asked him what happened so Naruto told him everything that had happened since getting kicked out of the orphanage a year ago.

As Naruto told his story the Sandaime and Hiashi got angrier and angrier clenching their fists at everything they were hearing. Tsume and the others were internally snarling while on the outside shedding tears as they listen to Naruto's story. Naruto finishes his story and is immediately wrapped up in a hug by Hitomi as she comforts him whispering soothing words in his ear. Naruto being surprised by the sudden affection doesn't know how to respond for a few minutes but eventually wraps his arms around her and cries softly in her chest letting out all the pain he has suffered so far in his life.

After crying for nearly a half hour Naruto stops and wipes his eyes the Hokage steps forward and tells Naruto he will be getting an apartment to live in before he leaves telling him he has some things to take care off. Tsume then walks over to Naruto and gives him a hug and a kiss on the forehead, before Hana walks over and does the same and they leave but nnot before telling him that he is always welcome to stop by the Vet center to talk to them. Hiashi looks to Hitomi to see if she is ready to live but when he sees the look in her eyes know she will be staying for a while longer and nods before leaving. Anko walks over to Naruto and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before sitting on the side of his bed. Hitomi sees this and smiles before kissing Naruto's forehead and sitting on the other side of his bed as she and Anko wrap their arms around him protectively and lay back on the bed so he can get some sleep.

A few days later Naruto leaves the hospital with Anko who never left his side, and Hitomi who had come to see him with her daughter Hinata who she had introduced to him the day after he was admitted to the hospital. Naruto and Hinata had become instant friends and spent the whole time she visited him talking and getting to know each other. Hinata would blush a lot while talking with Naruto which he thought was a little weird but in a good way, and he liked talking with her and Anko.

Hiruzen was waiting for them and showed them to Naruto's new apartment before he had to go back to his office but told Naruto that he was always welcome to stop by and visit him. Hitomi left to get Naruto some food while he, Hinata, and Anko explored his new home. After getting settled in and having dinner with Hinata, Anko, and Hitomi Naruto for the first time in his life went to bed happy and looking forward to the next day.

The next few years went by quickly and Naruto spent them hanging out with Hinata, Anko and sometimes Hana. He met Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba who were the sons of Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, and Tsume Inuzuka and the five of them became friends and would play together sometimes. Naruto also met Ino and became friends when he saved her from some bullies who were making fun of her because she would get off one of the swings in the park. Naruto also introduced Ino to Hinata and the two of them became friends.

However things weren't all happiness for Naruto; he was still chased by mobs of civilians and a few shinobi on occasion. Sometimes he was able to escape other times he was caught and ended up in the hospital after being beaten. After one of the more savage beatings the Sandaime had enough and assigned a group of Anbu to protect Naruto from the shadows, and save him if he was cornered by a mob. The group was comprised of 3 Anbu who went by the call signs of Inu/Dog, Neko/Cat, and Karasu/Raven and was actually Kakashi Hatake, Yugao Uzuki, and Itachi Uchiha.

One day Naruto visited the Sandaime and told him that three people were following him and after giving a description of them the Sandaime was surprised that Naruto was able to tell he had three Anbu watching him. The Sandaime smiled and let Naruto know that they were special ninja that he had assigned to protect Naruto from the shadows. Naruto smiled and thanked him before walking home for the night. However before he went to sleep he thanked the Anbu for being there for him which surprised them a little and caused them to smile behind their masks before wishing him goodnight.

Another sad event was that after giving birth to Hinata's little sister Hanabi, Hitomi tragically fell into a coma for some reason and none of the doctors were able to bring her out of it so everyone just had to wait for her to wake up on her own. Naruto and Anko comforted Hinata during this time helping her to return to her usual self and Naruto promised her that he would find a way to help Hitomi-Kaa-san as he had come to call her which made Hinata smile and thank him before giving him a kiss on the cheek causing both of them to blush and Anko to laugh up to the point that Naruto and Hinata decided to kiss her on the cheeks causing her to blush.

Naruto along with his friends along with the rest of the kids wanting to be Shinobi entered the Ninja Academy when they were 6 and spent the next 7 years learning how to be shinobi. However after his first year Naruto noticed that many of the teachers tried to sabotage his learning so he decided to play the fool while keeping his real abilities a secret.

After failing his graduation exam while the rest of his friends graduated Naruto was tricked by one his teachers Mizuki to steal the Forbidden Scroll and after learning one of the techniques in it was caught by his other teacher Iruka Umino. Naruto revealed that it was Mizuki who told him to steal the scroll right before Mizuki attacked the two of them and revealed that Naruto held the Kyuubi in him. Right as Mizuki was about to kill them Naruto attacked Mizuki by creating over 300 Shadow Clones and proceeded to beat the shit out Mizuki saving both Iruka and himself.

During the week between graduation and team placements Naruto met with his friends and told them what had happened and about his burden. Naruto had expected them to be scared of him and stop being his friend but instead Hinata and Ino just hugged him while Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino smiled. After Ino and Hinata released Naruto they smiled and kissed his cheeks causing the three of them to blush.

After the week long break is up Naruto and his friends return to class to get their team assignments. Naruto along with Sakura Haruno who is a fangirl along with Sasuke Uchiha are assigned to Team 7 under Joinin Kakashi Hatake. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino are assigned to Team 8 under Jonin Kurenai Yuhi. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji are assigned to Team 10 under Jonin Asuma Sarutobi.

After waiting for a few hours for their sensei to arrive Kakashi does, and Naruto recognizes him as the Anbu Inu but keeps it to himself. The group goes up to the roof and introduces themselves before going home for the night to get ready for the real Genin test the next morning. The next morning Naruto arrives at the training ground to find Sakura and Sasuke waiting for him. After waiting for a few hours Kakashi arrives and tells them about the test. They have three hours to get one of two bells from him but the person who doesn't get a bell has to go back to the academy.

When Kakashi begins the test Sakura and Sasuke run and hide but Naruto stays put and begins to fight Kakashi. After a few minutes of fighting Naruto breaks off and goes to find Sakura and Sasuke since he has a feeling that the bells are just a diversion and that they need to work together to pass the test. Naruto finds Sakura and Sasuke and tells thim he thinks the test is on teamwork but they refuse to work with him. As the bell for the time limit rings Kakashi ties Sakura and Sasuke to a pair of logs and tells them that they missed the whole point of the test and that Naruto was correct. He then gives them a second chance by telling Naruto to eat lunch and not share any with Sakura or Sasuke. After Kakashi leaves Naruto gets up and offers them some food but they refuse so he just shoves it down their throats and tells them to get over themselves and that they need to work together.

Sakura and Sasuke reluctantly agree right as Kakashi returns and tell them they passed. For the next few months Team 7 does D-Rank mission around the village until Sasuke bitches to the Hokage demanding a higher ranked mission that he is worthy of. The Sandaime sighs before giving them a mission to protect Tazuna a bridge builder from Nami no Kuni or Wave Country on his way home.

Team 7 with Tazuna in tow leave the village and after walking for awhile are ambushed by a pair of ninja called the "Demon Brothers" and are able to take them out. Tazuna then goes on to explain how he lied about the rank of the mission and how his country is suffering under the rule of Gato and Tyrannical business men who is bleeding Waves economy dry. Team 7 decides to continue the mission and after entering Wave country is attacked again.

This time they are attacked by a man with camouflage pants, bandages around his mouth, and a large Zanbatou on his back. The man turned out to be Zabuza Momochi a rouge ninja from Mizugakure the Hidden Mist Village. Kakashi and Zabuza fight until Kakashi is captured in a ball of water. Naruto and Sasuke work together to free Kakashi and he once again fights Zabuza and nearly defeats him when Zabuza is struck in the neck by senbon. A Mist Hunter-nin appears and thanks them for their help before leaving with Zabuza's body. Kakashi then passes out and Naruto carries him while Tazuna leads his house where they meet his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari.

When Kakashi wakes up a few hours after arriving at Tazuna's house he tells the team that Zabuza is still alive and will likely return in a week so they will be training until then. The next morning Kakashi leads the team to some trees where he tells they will be learning how to climb trees without using their hands, after giving a demonstration Kakashi tells them to try. While Sakura and Sasuke run towards the tree and Sakura makes it to a branch half-way up the tree, Sasuke makes it about 5 steps up the tree before slipping and falling. Naruto just smiles before walking up to the tree and calmly walking up the tree much to his teammates surprise and reaches the top of the tree before walking back down.

Kakshi congratulates him and asks how he did it to which Naruto just chuckles before saying how he once saw an Anbu wearing a Raven mask walk up a tree and decided to try and replicate it. Naruto then goes on to say that he also already knows how to walk on water because he watched the same Anbu do it once. Kakashi mentally chuckles hearing this before telling Naruto he can head back and guard Tazuna.

The week passes quickly as Naruto alternates training with a shadow clone of Kakashi and guarding Tazuna while he works on the bridge that will free Wave from Gato. One night while everyone is eating dinner when Inari yells at them about how they can't beat Gato and they don't know what suffering is which causes Naruto to snap and tell Inari about his life minus certain details like Kyuubi before storming out of the house to blow off some steam. Kakashi lowers his head as he confirms that what Naruto said was true which causes Tsunami to cry and Tazuna to lower his head while Sakura and Sasuke were shocked by everything Naruto has gone through.

Naruto spends the night blowing of steam and falls asleep in the woods when he is woken up by a girl wearing a pink dress. The two talk as Naruto helps her gather medicinal herbs and he learns her name is Haku. She asks him if he has anyone who is precious to him and after thinking for a minute he says he does. After helping her she leaves and Naruto returns to the Tazuna's house before Kakashi tells him he is on guard duty today so Narurto heads out to guard Tazuna.

At the end of the week Naruto sleeps in while his team and Kakashi go to the bridge. Naruto wakes up hearing a scream and rushes outside seeing Tsunami being dragged away by some bandits and after killing the bandits Naruto creates a few clones to guard Tsunami and Inari while he heads to the bridge. When Naruto gets to the bridge he sees Kakashi fighting Zabuza, Sakura guarding Tazuna, and Sasuke fighting the masked Hunter-nin inside a dome of ice-mirrors. Naruto jumps into the dome and helps Sasuke.

The three fight for a while before Sasuke gets hit with a bunch of senbon and falling over unconscious. After fighting a little while longer Naruto shatters the Hunter-nin's mask revealing Haku and Haku tells him why she is helping Zabuza before rushing off towards Zabuza and Kakashi's fight.

Kakashi has Zabuza trapped by a bunch of dogs which are his summons and is charging at Zabuza with his only original justu the Chidori when Haku jumps in between them and takes the attack killing her. At this point the mist clears to reveal Gato on the end of the bridge with a bunch of bandits. Gato reveals how he was never going to pay Zabuza and after Naruto gives him a kunai Zabuza charges at Gato slicing bandits as he goes and getting stabbed along the way until he reaches Gato and slits his throat with the kunai killing him.

Zabuza then dies from his wounds and Naruto and Kakashi use Shadow Clones in conjunction with a mob of villages wielding makeshift weapons lead by Inari who has a small crossbow to scare off the bandits. The next few days the village celebrates being free from Gato and Naruto buries Zabuza and Haku next to each other on a cliff overlooking the ocean. After the bridge is completed Team 7 bids farewell to Tazuna and his family and head back to Konoha unaware that Tazuna named the bridge "The Great Naruto Bridge".

When Team 7 gets back to Konoha Kakashi tells them to meet at the training ground tomorrow. Naruto meets up with Hinata, and Ino and hang out with them for a while before heading home. The next day Naruto meets his team and Kakahsi tells them he entered them in the Chuunin exams. The next day Naruto and his teammates head to the academy building where they meet up with teams 8 and 10 along with Team 9 which consists of Tenten Higurashi, Rock Lee, and Hinata's cousin Neji Hyuuga. After reaching the exam room where a man named Ibiki tells them the first part of the exam is a written exam.

Naruto is seated next to Hinata and he has trouble with the questions so Hinata offers to have him cheat using her answers but he refuses. After the time limit is up Ibiki gives them the Tenth question which causes an uproar until Naruto interrupts saying he will become Hokage even if he has to remain a Genin. Hearing this Ibiki tells everyone who is remain they pass right as a window breaks and Anko appears telling them to meet her at Training ground 44.

Naruto and the rest of the Genin who passed the first test reach the training ground and Anko explains the second exam which consists of gather a pair of scrolls and reaching the tower in the middle of the forest within five days. Anko sees Naruto spacing out and smirks before throwing a kunai that grazes his cheek as she appears behind him and licks his blood before flirting with him saying it's usually Genin like him that run out of stamina and end up dying in the forest. Naruto chuckles before saying "Careful Anko-chan I might just have to take you to my house and show you just how much stamina I have" he flirts with a husky voice that sends shivers down Anko, Hinata, and Ino's spines. Anko then hands each team a scroll and has them go to a gate before she starts the exam and the teams enter the forest.

As Team 7 is running through the forest a sudden large gust of wind blows separating Naruto from Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto finds himself in front of a giant snake and curses before the snake swallows him. As Naruto slides down the snake's throat he creates a massive amount of shadow clones that ruptures the snake's throat killing it. Naruto then heads to where he senses his teammates and finds Sasuke fighting a ninja from Kusagakure that turns out to be Orochimaru in disguise.

Naruto helps Sasuke out for awhile but the Orochimaru bites Sasuke's shoulder marking him with something before Sasuke passes out. Orochimaru then hits Naruto in the stomach with his fingers glowing causing Naruto to yell in pain before he passes out.

Naruto then awakes to find Lee, Team 10, and Sakura fighting a trio of Sound Shinobi and Sasuke attack one of the Sound Shinobi dislocating his arms. After the Sound shinobi give them their scroll and retreat Lee's teammates arrive and take him before leaving. Team 10 then decides to stick with Team 7 and they head to the tower. When they reach the tower they open the scrolls and their sensei's appear and take them to an arena where they see the other teams who passed waiting.

Naruto looks around to see who passed and sees the team from Suna remembering their names are Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, next he notices the team from Sound and a team from Konoha that he remembers is lead by a Genin named Kabuto. Naruto then spots team 9 standing by their Jonin sensei Maito Guy. Next he spots Hinata, Shino, and Kiba standing by Kurenai and smiles.

The Sandaime then appears and gives a speech about the true meaning behind the exam before a sickly looking Jonin named Hayate takes over and declares that they will be having preliminary fights however Kabuto says he is low on chakra and resigns from the exam. A portion of the wall opens up to reveal a screen that begins cycling through names and it stops on Sasuke and one of Kabuto's teammates. Sasuke ends up winning the fight and being taken by Kakashi to seal whatever Orochimaru did to him.

The board then spins again to reveal Shino versus Zaku who is one of the Sound Genin the two fight for awhile before Zaku's arms explode revealing that Shino had used his bugs to clog the tubes in his arms that he used for his justu. The matches progress with Kankuro winning against Kabuto's other teammate, Shikamaru beating the female Sound Genin named Kin, Sakura and Ino fighting to a draw, Naruto beating Kiba, Neji beat Hinata however tried to kill her after he had already won and would have if Naruto didn't stop him, Naruto then made a promise to kick Neji's ass in the finals, Gaara beating Lee but not before severely damaging his arm and left leg, and finally the last Sound Genin named Dosu winning against Chouji.

Hayate then goes on to explain that the Finals won't be held for a month which gives important people time to make the trip to watch the finals. He then has those who won to draw lots to see who they would fight. The matches end up being Naruto vs. Neji, Sasuke vs. Gaara, Kankuro vs. Shino, Temari vs. Shikamaru, and Dosu fighting the winner of Naruto and Neji's fight.

Naruto and the others then leave however Naruto makes a stop at the hospital to see how Hinata is doing. Naruto finds her room and sees her sleeping and walks over to her bed. He holds her hand for a bit talking to her as she sleeps before leaning over and kissing her forehead and telling her to get better soon. As he leaves he doesn't notice Hinata smile slightly in her sleep. Naruto runs into Kakashi who tells him he can't train him for the finals but tells him to head to the bathhouse and look for a giggling white toad before leaving.

Naruto is confused but figures he should check it out and upon getting to the bathhouse he spots a white haired man in a red kabuki outfit, wearing wooden clogs and a headband with the Kanji for "Oil" on it spying on some women who are bathing. Naruto not liking the fact he is spying on the women yells at him startling him and causing him to fall into the women's side of the bathhouse where he is beaten to a pulp by the angry women.

As Naruto waits outside of the bathhouse he spots the women leave and they smile at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek as thanks for busting the pervert causing him to blush. A little while later the man walks out covered in bruises and Naruto tells him what Kakashi told him surprising the man who reveals himself to be Jiraiya of the Sannin; after some arguing Jiraya agrees to teach Naruto for the month long break and the two head off to train.

For the next month Jiraiya trains Naruto in various things including summoning after he has Naruto sign the Toad Summon contract. Naruto has some trouble with the summoning until he tells Jiraiya about what happened in the forest of death. Jiraya hearing this tells Naruto to lift up his shirt so he can see something to which Naruto does and Jiraya spots the **Five-Point-Seal** Orochimaru put on Naruto when he slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach. After releasing the seal Naruto tries summoning again and ends up summoning the boss of the Toads **Gamabunta** who after testing Naruto by having him try to stay on his head for 6 hours and Naruto passing accepts him as a summoner for the Toads.

The month long break ends and the Finals begin; the Kazekage arrives and greets the Sandaime and they take their seats. A Jonin by the name of Genma declares the start of the Finals as Neji and Naruto take the field and begin. The two trade blows for a while arguing about ideals and beliefs regarding fate until Naruto surprises Neji by coming out of the ground right in front of him and knocking him out with an uppercut to the jaw. Naruto is declared the winner and Genma calls for Gaara and Sasuke to enter the arena but Sasuke doesn't show so they decide to push the match back.

Genma then calls for Kankuro and Shino to fight but Kankuro forfeits. Genma then calls for Temari and Shikamaru to enter the arena. After Temari and Shikamaru enter the arena they begin to fight for awhile until Shikamaru forfeits calling he is out of chakra. Genma then calls for Gaara and Sasuke to enter the arena and after waiting a few minutes Sasuke finally shows up and he and Gaaran begin fighting. The fight lasts for a while until Gaara creates a dome of sand around him and Sasuke attacks with the Chidori which Kakashi taught him during the month long break. Sasuke pierces the sand dome causing Gaara to scream about being injured.

Suddenly feathers start to fall and people start to fall asleep alouth the shinobi realize it's a Genjutsu and perform the 'Release' hand sign. There is a explosion in the Kage's booth as the Kazekage and Hokage jump up to the roof of the arena before they are surrounded in a purple barrier created by four people. Sand and Sound Shinobi begin coming out of hiding and attacking anyone near them only to be intercepted by Leaf shinobi. Outside the village walls an army of Sand and Sound shinobi began charging towards the village followed by three huge snake summons. Off in the forest a ways from the Chunin Exam Arena Gaara releases the Ichibi no Tanuki Shukkaku and Naruto summons Gamabunta and the two begin fighting.

Inside the barrier Hiruzen and Jiraya are facing off against Orochimaru and the resurrected First and Second Hokages Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju.

"Today is the day you die and Konoha is destroyed Sarutobi-sensei" Orochimaru taunts as he slashes at the Sandaime who blocks with his bo-staff. "I will use my secret weapons to lay waste to the Leaf village, and here they come now" Orochimaru says before gesturing to outside the village.

Walking towards the village are three huge human-like machines. They are all a painted green, on the left shoulder of each is a spiked shoulder guard while on the right is a large metal shield-like shoulder guard. The heads appear to have some sort of helmet and a single pink light is seen where the eyes would be. They are holding a large metal tube-like device with a round drum on the top of it in their left hand. The machines raise the metal tube-like devices and point it at the Leaf forces before a loud bang is heard and lights fly out of the end of each tube before hitting where the leaf Shinobi are and exploding.

The Sandaime sees this and pales before turning back to Orochiamru "What in kami's name are those things!" he yells.

Orochimaru just laughs "They are my secret weapons Sarutobi-sensei. When I established the Hidden Sound Village I found a huge underground chamber with all sorts of equipment and blue-prints and began building what was on the blue-prints. I call them Zaku II's they are completely invulnerable to Justu and a single one has enough firepower to reduce the Leaf village to ash" he says before laughing maliciously before attacking the Sandaime again.

 ***Underneath Konoha***

In a large underground bunker a figure watches the events taking place above on a screen. The figure sees the three Zaku's and smirks "It seems it's finally time for me to make my debut" he says before walking to a large human-like figure.

 ***Back Above Ground***

Ibiki Morino was not having a good day. First the Leaf village came under attack by the Sound and Sand. Then thre giant human shaped machines appear and start decimating the Leaf Shinobi and to make matters worse their justu had no effect against the machines. As Ibiki crouched down in a trench he looked over to the Shinobi next to him "What's the current status of our forces?" he asks.

The shinobi next to shakes his head "Squads 1 and 2 were wiped out when those machines attacked, Squads 3-5 took heavy casualties or have many wounded and had to fall back, Squads 6-10 along with us are all that's left of our forces outside the village sir" the Shinobi finishes.

Ibiki curses and is about to give orders when he hears a loud crash and looks up to see one of the machines pointing it's weapon at him. Right as the machine is about to fire and Ibiki thinks he is dead a green beam of light hits the machine's torso and passes through it. The machine stands there motionless for a second before exploding in a large fireball.

Ibiki just watches in shock for a moments until he hears a loud "whoosh" and looks up to the sky and can't believe what he is seeing. Floating in the sky is another machine but it is different than the others. It's chest is a mix are black and red, on the back of its shoulders are two cone-like things that are giving of a green light and expelling what looks like green particles. On its back are what appear to be a pair of large mechanical angel wings. Strapped to its waist just above its legs are two long devices similar to the ones the enemy machines are using but more stream-lined and less bulky. Covering its left arm is a large red white and black shield that ends in a point. Finally its head is white with two green lights for eyes and has what looks like a helmet on. The helmet is white and has a V-like structure coming out of the forehead area. ***Think the torso, legs and head of Strike Freedom Gundam, The wings of Wing Zero, The GN-Drives of the OO-Gundam from Gundam OO.**

Ibiki stares at the new machine mesmerized by its beauty before the new machine fires again hitting another of the enemies in the torso causing it to explode. The remaining enemy machine flies back to gain some distance before opening fire on the new machine. The new machine dodges the enemy fire by strafing left and pulls out a long tube before a green beam of light appears at the end of it. The new machine charges at the Zaku II and kicks it sending it high into the air before chasing after it and slicing it in half with the beam-like saber causing it to explode. The new machine then hovers in the air flapping it's mechanical wings has the green particles illuminate them giving them a green glowing.

Everyone watches in awe as the new machine destroys the three enemy machines in less than a minute. Orochimaru and the Hokage stop their fight when the new machine arrives and watch as it destroys the three Zaku II"s with ease. Orochimaru seeing his secret weapons defeated and not liking the odds turns to the four people manning the barrier "Let down the barrier were retreating today" he orders before escaping with the four.

As the Sound shinobi retreats the Sand shinobi surrender upon finding out that Orochimary killed their Kage and impersonated him. The Sandaime along with Jiraya, the Jonin Sensei, Anko, the Rookie 12, Ibiki, and many other shinobi stand at the village gates as the new machine lands and walks towards them before stopping. The hatch on the machines chest opens and a figure wearing a burnt orange and black colored suit with a black and red helmet that hides his face steps out. The figure grabs a handle and a cable lowers him to the ground.

The Hokage just stares in awe at the figure who is clearly a male and judging by his height is likely only around the age of 14 or 15. He steps forward and clears his throat "I don't know who you are but thank you for your help, without it our village would have been destroyed and many would have lost their lives today" he says.

The figure chuckles "No thanks our necessary" he says before reaching up to his helmet nd begins taking it of "After all Konoha is my home…JiJI" he says taking off his helmet revealing none other than Naruto Uzumaki surprising everyone.


	2. Chapter 2 Explantaions and the Reveal

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Hello once again everyone, thank you for all the favs, reviews, follows, and views last chapter now to answer a few revies.**

 **Kotyjames: Naruto's harem will be Hinata, Anko, and Ino however I am considering adding just 1 more girl to it. I want to keep the harem in this story small compared to my other stories.**

 **Bankai777: Tsunade won't be a Gundam pilot but I have something in mind for her which will be kept secret for now as I try to figure out how to iron out a few kinks before I put it into the story.**

 **Now I have changed this story from a Naruto x Gundam Seed crossover category to just a Naruto story. This is because while there are themes from Gundam Seed there are also themes from other Gundam series such as Gundam OO, Gundam Wing, and Gundam Wing Endless Waltz to name just a few and it didn't feel right to just classify it as a Gundam Seed crossover and not give the other series credit. There are also a very few minor themes from Macross Frontier that will be in this story like the flight suit thing that they wear.**

 **So this story is now classified as "Naruto" story even though it is really a Naruto x Gundam "Series" x Macross Frontier story.**

 **Also this chapter contains Spoilers for Gundam OO and the Gundam OO movie**

Everyone stared in shock upon seeing that the person who came out of the giant machine that saved the village was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. The Sandaime was the first to recover from his shock "Naruto what is going on here and what is that machine behind you?" he asks trying to piece together everything that is occurring.

Naruto smiles "Well JiJI the machine behind me is my Gundam which is named the Strike Zero OO. Gundams are a type of Mobile Suit like the ones that Orochimaru used to attack the village however they are FAR more powerful. Now as to what is going on that will need to be discussed in a more secure location so I aks that you bring the Shinobi Council, Jiraiya, The Rookie 12, and their Jonin sensei to the Namikaze estate and I will explain everything" he says causing the Hokage's eyes to widen before he nods.

Naruto then looks at Hinata "Hinata-chan would you like a lift to the estate?" he asks causing her eyes to widen as she smiles and nods before running over to him and hugging him. This causes Naruto to chuckle as he grabs the bar connect to the cable "All right see everyone soon" he says before the cable lifts him and Hinata up the Strike Zero OO's cockpit and they climb in and the hatch closes.

After the hatch closes Naruto takes his seat in the pilots chair and pulls Hinata into his lap causing her to blush he begins starting up the Gundam. Hinata just looks in awe as the various screens light up and the view screen shows outside the Gundam. Naruto smiles seeing this "Pretty impressive isn't it Hinata-chan" he asks only getting a nod as she is speechless. Naruto chuckles "Well hang on Hinata-chan were about to lift off" he says causing Hinata to wrap her arms around him as they begin to rise into the air and head to the Namikaze estate.

As the group watches the hatch close and Strike Zero OO lift into the air the Sandaime turns towards group "Well you heard Naruto" he says as the people who Naruto specified make their way to the Namikaze estate. A few minutes later Strike Zero OO lands in the Namikaze estate's training field. Naruto looks out the view screen and sees the Sandaime and opens the hatch so he and Hinata can get out. Naruto looks at the group and smiles "All right everyone come stand by me" he says before the group walks over to him. Naruto looks around to see everyone gathered around him and nods before biting his thumb drawing some blood and placing it on the ground.

After Naruto places his hand on the ground a piece of the ground turns over revealing a lens that shoots a red beam of light at Naruto's eye scanning it before a series of beeps are heard followed by the sounds of large locks and gears turning. Suddenly the ground starts to sink surprising everyone and causing Naruto to chuckle "It's all right were just entering the base" he says as they continue to sink into the ground. As they descend the group looks up to see their view of the sky being blocked by a large metal blast door as it slides above them.

After descending for a few minutes the group stares in awe as the elevator shaft opens up into a HUGE room. As the elevator stops Naruto walks off and turns around to the group before spreading his arms wide "Welcome to the base" he says as lights turn on revealing the huge room.

Everyone stares in awe at room there is high-tech equipment everywhere, machines waiting to fabricate all sorts of things, computer screens with all sorts of things on them, off to the side they see 4 other Mobile Suits that they recognize as "Gundams" due to certain characteristics similar to Naruto's Strike Zero OO, along with at least half a dozen other mobile suits that all look the same. Next to one of the Gundams is a blue and grey craft with three points ***The actual Raiser machine that links up with the OO Gundam to make the OO Raiser Gundam***.

The Sandaime just stares in awe at all of this completely blown away by everything he is seeing and the fact that it was hidden underneath the village all this time "Naruto how did all of this get here and what is all this?" he asks.

Naruti smiles "Well in order to answer that I will first need to tell the story behind the Gundams being created in the first place" he says before leading everyone to some chairs where they can sit down. After everyone take seat Naruto clears his throat "Now the story begins thousands of years ago, the world as we know it was far different from what it is today. First there was more than one continent and mankind had technology that makes our current technolofy look like a sharpened stick compared to my Strike Zero OO." He begins shocking everyone by how technologically superior times were back then. "Mankind had machines that could fly in the air, travel faster than the speed of sound, and destroy village the combined size of all five of the great shinobi village in the blink of an eye" Naruto says darkly sending shivers down everyone's spines and causing them to pale as they picture such an event.

Naruto clears his throat again "There were of course wars but on a much grander and more destructive scale than what we have now, and were fought for all sorts of stupid and pointless reasons; ideology, racism, and resources to just name a few however it is the last of those three that played a role in the creation of the Gundams. Technology had advanced so far that mankind now fought wars using giant machines that would be piloted by a soldier which they called **Mobile Suits** since they were similar to giant suits of armor. A war broke out due to the dwindling of natural resources called fossil fuels that mankind used in their lives. After much fighting and death mankind came together and created what were known as **Orbital Elevators** that not only harnessed the power of the sun as a form of limitless energy but also formed a ring around the Earth above its atmosphere…think of it as a massive ring shaped village circling the Earth like a ring in outer space" he says causing everyone's jaws to drop.

Naruto chuckles a little at their expressions "However mankind only had enough resources for three of these **Orbital Elevators** which caused the areas where they were built to prosper while the other areas suffered this lead to more war and even more death over the control of them. However it was during this time that a group appeared with mobile suits that far outclassed the ones that were being used in the war. The group went by the name of **Celestial Being** and the mobile suits they used were called Gundam. Celestial Being's goal was to bring peace to the world through armed interventions, they would enter a battle and attack both sides, they believed that by doing this they would show the world the folly of war and cease the fighting." he says getting nods from many of the elder shinobi who could see the logic behind Celestial Being's goals.

Naruto smiles and turns to a computer screen before bring up a series of pictures of people and Gundams "The cornerstone behind Celestial Being's plan was the Gundams and their pilots. Setsuna F. Seiei pilot of Gundam Exia, Gundam OO/ OO Raiser, and later Gundam Quanta" Naruto says gesturing to one of the people along with three of the Gundams. "Next there was Teira Arde pilot of Gundam Virtue" Naruto says gesturing to another set of picture. "Next was Neil Delandy who went by his codename "Lockon Stratos" pilot of Gundam Dynamus" he says once again gesturing to a series of pictures. "Last but not least was Allelujah pilot of Gundam Kyrios" Naruto finishes gesturing to the last series of pictures.

Naruto looks back to the group "Now there were other members of Celestial being however a few of the noteworthy ones are Sumeragi, Feldt, Chrstine, and Lishty" he says gesturing to four new pictures. "Now for a while things went perfectly for Celsestial Being but that changed when the three major groups banded together to either destroy the Gundams or capture them so they could reverse engineer them" he says before sighing "There were quite a few close calls but sadly Celestial Being's luck finally ran out. They were lured into a trap that would become the final battle of the war. The enemy who had secretly got a hold of some GN-Drives which were what powered the Gundams ambushed Celestial Being with some of their newest mobile suits." Naruto says before bringing up a picture of the GN-Drives.

The goups eyes widen seeing this as they recognize it "Wait that's the things that is on the shoulders of your Gundam" Asuma says getting nods from the others.

Naruto chuckles "That they are which I will explain later" he says getting nods before continuing "During the battle Celestial being for the first time took casualties, Lockon Stratos died and Gundam Dynamus was damaged beyond repair, and Christine along with Lishty died when Celestial Beings flagship/base the Ptolemy was attacked" he says before bringing up two small videos of the deaths.

The group watched as Lockon died taking down an enemy, and Christine and Lishty die when the Ptolemy was hit by a high-powered beam. Naruto sighs before continuing "For 2 years Celestial being went into hiding to recover and rebuild their forces and while they were doing this; a new faction came to rise called the A-Laws. They were a group who would go into areas and act as a police force but in reality would eradicate or subjugate the locals" he says frowning. "It was then that Celestial Being returned and began to once again perform armed interventions along with their new goal of stopping the A-Laws" he says. "There were many battles but ultimately boiled down a final battle between Celestial Being and their new allies who surprisingly were the three groups they fought two years prior after the groups found out the truth behind the A-Laws, against the A-Laws and their leader Ribbons Almarck whose goal was to bring about the next step in human evolution he called **Innovators** ".

Naruto clears his throat " **Innovators** were people who had super senses and reaction time along with high amounts of **Quantum Brain Waves** …Now please don't ask what they are because it is a pain to explain and I'm not even sure how to explain it" he says rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "In the end the A-Laws were defeated along with Ribbons but mainly due to Setsuna who had awoken as a **Pure Bred Innovator** meaning his abilities were genetically his instead of implanted which was the case of the **Innovators** who were allied with Ribbon's" he says.

Naruto then pulls up a picture of a strange metal looking creature "Now a few years after the A-Laws were defeated a new foe that were attracted to **Quantum Brainwaves**. They had the ability to assimilate whatever they touched and use it against their enemies. Yet another battle broke out with the fate of the world at state since the aliens wanted to assimilate all life on earth. However it was during the final battle that it was discovered that the aliens were not actually attacking but trying to communicate which they did by assimilating things. After finding this out Setsuna sacrificed himself by going to the heart of the aliens and allowing himself to be assimilated to stop the fighting" he says. Nauto then smiles slyly "However before his death Setsuna had unknowingly passed on his **Pure Bred Innovator** genes in the form of his children with Feldt and a queen named Marina Ismaiell from a small country named Azadistan" he says causing a few of the males to grin and Jiraiya to giggle perversely.

Naruto then clears his throat to get things back on track "Over the centuries that followed mankind progressed and eventually created colonies in space where people could live. There were many wars and Setuna's line continued through the centuries and eventually evolved further. Those who had this new type of ability were called **"NewTypes".** In the year A.C. 195 or "After Colony 195" war broke out once again and a Gudam pilot named Heero Yui who was a **NewType and** his Gundam the Wing Zero ended up saving the world by destroying a meteor that a group called "OZ" had sent on a collision course with earth" he says showing a video of Heero in his Wing Zero Gundam destroying a HUGE meteor as it enters the Earth's atmosphere."

Naruto smiles "It was after a short conflict between the remnants of OZ a few years later that peace was finally achieved again and lasted this time. Heero ended up settling down with a girl named Reelina Peacecraft who he had saved a few years prior and had a strange relationship with as she had helped him regain his humanity when he was nothing more than an emotionless soldier. It was also during this time that ALL mobile suits were destroyed including the Gundams so that peace would continue." Naruto says causing everyone's eyes to widen.

Naruto then sighs "However Heero was a soldier at heart so he along with his fellow Gundam pilots built a secret bas under Heero and Reelina's house and stored all the information on the history of the mobile suits, and the Gundams, along with how to make them, along with the materials and machines to make them. They did this as a precaution in case anyone had hid mobile suits or weapons of the sort, so that in the event that something like that happened there would be a force for good to stop them and the Gundams would return to once again bring peace." Naruto finishes.

The group just sits there absorbing everything they have been told until Shikaku realizes something "We are currently in the base that Heero along with the other Gundam pilots built aren't we?" he asks causing the everyone's eyes to widen.

Naruto nods "Yes we are currently in the base that Heero and the others built" he answers.

Jiraiya then thinks of something "Wait if this base has been here for thousands of years then why has nobody found it before?" he asks.

Naruto chuckles "That's because it was hidden away so that only someone who is the direct descendant of not only Heero but also Setsuna himself could access it because only someone related to both could be trusted to use its contents for peace instead of war. It also requires the person to have awakened and become a **Pure Bred NewType Innovator** like I have" he says before his eyes change color. Where they once an ultra-marine blue they are now a bright golden with rainbow colored flecks. Everyone is speechless by the beauty of Naruto's eyes until he deactivates them.

The Sandaime clears his throat "Naruto how did you come to find this place in the first place and can you explain the 'Naruto' that we have all known?" he asks getting nods from the others.

Naruto just chuckles "Well it started about 6 years ago…" he starts.

 ***Flashback 6 years ago***

A 7 year old Naruto was running from another mob, his Anbu guards had been sent out on a mission and the villagers took this opportunity to strike. Naruto runs around a corner before stopping as he gets a feeling that there are some villagers waiting to ambush him a little further down the road. He frantically looks around for a place to hide or escape when he spots a gated yard and jumps over the gate, as he jumps over the gate he doesn't notice his eyes turn gold with rainbow colored flecks. After jumping the gate Naruto lands in a large training ground and stops to catch his breath for a minute and takes a seat on the ground.

As Naruto sits down something slices his finger causing it to bleed slightly and a few drops of blood to hit the ground. When the blood hits the ground Naruto notices a piece of the ground flip over and looks closesly at the weird lens-like thing "What the heck is this?" he asks before a red light scams his eye and the ground beneath him begins to sink surprising him. Naruto just stands still as the ground sinks lower and lower before the walls around him open into a HUGE underground base of some sorts.

The ground stops sinking and Naruto steps off to look around when the lights suddenly come on showing what is in the underground base leaving him speechless. Naruto begins walking around base looking at everything until he comes to a panel with a glowing circle on it and presses it causing a light to come out before taking the shape of a man in his early 20's.

The man does nothing for a moment before opening his eyes "My name is Heero Yui and if you are seeing this then that means you are a direct descendant of myself and our ancestor Setsuna F. Seiei. It also means that you have awoken the special genetics in our family's genetic code and become a **Pure Bred Newtype Innovator**. "Hero says causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

The hologram then continues "Now that you have become a **Pure Bred NewType Innovator** place your hand on this pedestal and we will begin the download of all necessary information regarding mobile suits their history and the Gundams" he says gesturing to a pedestal that rises from the ground.

Naruto walks over to the pedestal and sighs "Well here goes nothing" he says with a shrug before placing his hand on the pedestal causing it to glow brightly. Suddenly thousands upon thousands of images pass before Naruto's eyes. Everything from people, battles, mobile suits, how to make them and maintain/repair them, weapons training, pilot training, and tactics/strategies pass before his eyes before the information is downloaded into his mind. As the information is downloaded into his head Naruto feels like his head is on fire and going to explode, then as soon as it starts it stops.

Naruto collapses to his hands and knees breathing heavily as he finishes absorbing everything he just saw and had downloaded into his mind "Son of BITCH that hurt!" he yells before groggily standing back up and looking at the hologram again.

The hologram waits a minute until Naruto has fully absorbed everything "With this my part is done and I intrust the safety and responsibility of protecting and maintain peace to you." He says before a screen pops up next to him showing blue prints for what Naruto recognizes as Gundams along with ones for regular mobile suits, before focusing on the one in the center. "This shall be your Gundam when it is finished it is a combination of the three greatest Gundams; the Strike Freedom, Wing Gundam Zero Cutsom Mode, and finally Gundam OO/OO-Raiser which was piloted by our ancestor Setsuna F. Seiei" the hologram finishes before disappearing.

Naruto stares in shock at the blue prints before a determined look comes to his eyes "I swear I will protect this world so that peace shall once again be achieved like my ancestors did before me, and those who threaten said peace shall face justice by my hands!" he declares before setting off to get the machines started and begin construction on the Gundams and mobile suits.

 ***End Flashback***

Everyone just sits there in shock after hearing everything Naruto just told them before Kakashi realizes something "wait a minute Naruto how were you able to work on the Gundams and mobile suits while keeping up your life outside this base you?" he ask more than curious as to how Naruto was able to do such a thing even though he had some ideas but they didn't seem possible.

Naruto chuckles "Well that's actually something I am really proud of. The night after I discovered this base I snuck into the Hokage Tower and may have taken a peak at the Forbidden scroll and copied down how to do the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** , and **Blood Clone Jutsu** " he says causing everyone's jaws to hit the floor hearing that at the age of 7 Naruto had snuck into one of if not the most secure place in the entire village and copied down to incredibly dangerous Justu and got away without getting caught.

Naruto rubs his neck sheepishly "After I got back I learned how to do both Jutsu and got to work. I used **Shadow Clones** to speed up the construction of the Gundams and Mobile Suits, and had the **Blood Clone** take my place above ground while I worked down here" he says with a chuckle "However since the **Blood Clone** is basically a perfect replication of a person _**EVERYTHING**_ the clone said was what I would have said" he explains quickly causing a most of the groups to raise an eyebrow in confusion, while the eyes of three of the females in the room widen before they smile.

Naruto then turns serious "Now as to the reason why I revealed myself today it is because as my ancestor Heero feared some mobile suits and blueprints weren't destroyed like they should have been and to make matters worse Orochimaru has not only found them but started to make them which puts the ENTIRE Elemental Nations at risk as he could very easily destroy all who oppose him before ruling the Elemental Nations" he says causing everyone to pale.

Naruto then smirks "However he didn't take into account the Gundams Returning to stop him" he says causing the group to relax slightly before Naruto continues "It is in preparation of a day such as this that I built 4 other Gundams that will be piloted by 4 people of my choosing who have already been decided. I also built a few special mobile suits that will also be piloted by people who I think will suit the styles of each mobile suit best. Finally I have also begun construction on generic mobile suits that will be used by the majority of our forces however at this moment there are only 6 ready to use" he says shocking everyone.

Naruto then gets up lead the group towards the hangar area "Those who will be piloting Gundams with me are Anko, TenTen, Ino, and Shikamaru" he says surprising everyone, especially those whose names were called. "Those of you who will be piloting the special mobile suits are Kakahsi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Shino, Neji, Chouji, and Lee" he says once again surprising everyone and those whose names were called.

Naruto then notices Hinata looking down at the ground sadly and stops before raising her chin up to look him in the eyes "Now Hinata-chan no need to feel sad I have a very special role for you" he begins causing her eyes to widen "You will be the pilot of the **Raiser** which is a very special machine that links up with my Strike Zero OO and lets it become the Strike Zero OO-Raiser" he says with a caring smile. Hinata's eyes widen hearing this before Naruto continues "It is very special cause only be piloted by someone who is extremely pure of heart, works in perfect sync with the pilot of the Strike Zero OO, and the pilot of the Strike Zero OO completely trusts with their life" he says causing a few tears to trail down her cheeks before he wipes them with his thumb and kisses her forehead. Naruto rests his forehead against Hianta's for a second before looking her in the eyes "Hinata you will be the eyes in the back of my head, you will be the one who monitors the status of _OUR_ Gundam, and you are the one who I trust completely with my life" he says with a smile before kissing her forehead again.

Naruto then looks at Ino and Anko who are standing there looking a little hurt until he smiles and mouths _"The four of us will talk later"_ getting a nod from them before they smile. Naruto then turns his attention back to the rest of the group "Now the rest of you will be using generic mobile suits of various varieties that complement your styles" he says getting nods from them. The group continues to follow Naruto until he stops and turns around and opens his arms wide "Behold the Gundams of **Neo Celestial Being** " he yells as spotlights turn on revealing the other 4 Gundams causing everyone's jaws to drop.

 **End Chapter 2**

 ***Quick AN: I would like suggestions on what Gundams Anko, Ino, TenTen, and Shikamaru should pilot; they can be from any of the Gundam series or even a combination of 2 different Gundams.**

 **Also please leave suggestions on what special Mobile Suits Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Shino, Neji, Chouji, and Lee should pilot. Once again like the Gundams they can be from any Gundam Series or even a combination of 2 different Mobile Suits, BUT They CAN'T BE GUNDAM'S.**

 **I was thinking Tallgeese 3 from Gundam Wing** **Endless Waltz for Kakashi or Gai since I feel they would be the only ones capable of dealing with the intense G-Forces put on the pilot of the Tallgeese 3**

 **Please leave your Suggestions in a Review or PM me thanks** * 


End file.
